


Take Me Home

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, I tried okay?, M/M, Sad, angst I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to take Loras home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

Loras was cold. Colder than he ever remembered being. He was shocked he's even made it into the woods let alone this far. He shivered; crying out as the movement shot a bolt of pain through his damaged body. He pulled at the armour as best he could before groaning in pain and falling back against the tree and sliding down onto the soil. He could hear the battle nearby grow quiet,

"They must be dead. There's no one to help."

The hand around his was warm; almost searing against his icy skin. He turned his head to face the man kneeling before him.

"You can't be here. I need to fight."

The man smiled and touched his face gently,

"Your fight is over Loras. You know that."

Loras shook his head,

"No. No they need me to fight."

A gentle thumb wiped the tear that fell from his eye,

"You've fought enough.  You’ve fought for so long. And I am so proud of you."

Loras whimpered as a sob built inside him,

"I'm scared."

The man moved closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead,

"There's no need to fear this love. It's time to come home."

Loras began to gasp for breath,

"Is it really you? Have I really found you again?"

Renly smiled at him,

"I never left you. Not really. It's time to come with me okay? Come be with me again. I've missed you so much."

Loras sobbed,

"I missed you. I..."

"Shhh. Come now."

Loras smiled as Renly pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The pain in his side faded as the kiss deepened, until finally- finally he felt himself again. He pulled away with a gasp,

"Renly..."

Renly smiled at him, his eyes brimming with tears,

"My knight."

He stood and held a hand out to him. Loras stood and pulled him in to an embrace.

"I love you. I love you."

The silence of the forest was filled with the chant until they broke apart. Renly smiled and pressed their foreheads together again,

"You've been so brave. So very brave. But it's okay now. You have me now."

Loras nodded and moved to looked behind himself. Renly grabbed his jaw and turned his head,

"Don't look back love. Don't. Come with me?"

Loras swallowed, his fingers moving to trace the shape of Renly's face,

"Where?"

Renly smiled at him,

"Home."

Loras smiled and nodded,

"Home."

Renly took his hand as they began to walk through the forest toward the castle that appeared through the trees.

 

The others found Loras that night; still propped against the tree, his own blood staining the soil around him. It was his sister that noted the smile on his face as they prepared to bury him, and when she was asked if she was okay she smiled in return; pushing the blonde curls from his face.

"He died with love in his heart. And that's where he is now. He's with his love once more."

If the others had an idea that she meant his king they chose to say nothing, choosing instead to step away as she kissed Loras' forehead and whisper,

"Take care of him Renly. Take care."

 

 


End file.
